willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Donna Noble
History Early Life Donna Noble was born around the late 1970s and was the only daughter of Geoff and Sylvia Noble (née Mott) and the granddaughter of Wilfred Mott. On her first day at school, she was sent home for biting. (DW: The Runaway Bride) When she was six years old, her mother refused to take her on a holiday that year; Donna, undaunted, got on a bus and went on her own to Strathclyde. Her grandfather would later recount this story to her as a way to remind her of her determination. (DW: Partners in Crime) Donna missed out on the Christmas Day Sycorax invasion of Earth due to a hangover, and missed the Cybermen invasion because she was on holiday in Spain going scuba diving. Consequently, she was unprepared for the possibility of the existence of alien life when she first encountered it herself. Her career seems to have consisted mainly of temp jobs. She had worked in a library for a while; and, at some point before June 2007, had worked for two years at a double-glazing firm. (DW: The Doctor's Daughter, The Runaway Bride) In June 2007, Donna had the choice of working as a full-time secretary for Jival Chowdry, or at as a temporary secretary at H.C. Clements, a security firm. She chose the latter and, on her first day there, fell in love with Lance Bennett, whom she pressured into marriage. While she planned the wedding, she was unaware that Lance was dosing her coffee with huon particles by order of the Empress of the Racnoss, whom he secretly served. (DW: The Runaway Bride) Meeting the Doctor On the day of her wedding (Christmas Eve 2007), while walking down the aisle with her father, huon particles interacted with her elevated mental state and caused Donna to be teleported into the Doctor's TARDIS, to surprise of them both (DW: Doomsday) The Doctor eventually returned her to her wedding reception, after the intervention of Robot Santas prevented his returning her in time for her actual wedding. When a Robotic Christmas Tree began firing explosives at the wedding guests, the Doctor decided to investigate H.C. Clements. The trail leads them to a secret base under the Thames, where Lance and the Empress of the Racnoss reveal their plans. Donna assisted the Doctor in defeating the Empress - and pulled him away from the Empress' death, an act that saved his life (DW:'' Turn Left''), but she ultimately turned down his offer to travel with him. (DW: The Runaway Bride) Joining the Doctor But Donna could not resume her old complacent life. Her eyes had been opened to the universe by this event. At some point after the encounter with the Racnoss, Donna's father died. Meanwhile, Donna tried to live without the Doctor, going to Egypt for two weeks in an attempt to bring back some excitement in her life. When this failed, she set to work in trying to investigate unexplained happenings in hope of meeting him again, knowing the Doctor always ran into trouble. She managed to catch up with him while looking into mysteries connected with Adipose Industries. Donna witnessed the March of the Adipose and then went on to travel with the Doctor in the TARDIS after showing her grandad her departure. Just before she departed in the TARDIS, whilst attempting to find a suitable place to leave her car keys, she approached a blonde woman standing at a police line. This woman was Rose Tyler. Unlike most companions of the Doctor, Donna came well prepared for the trip - most, if not all, of her predecessors joined the Doctor with little more than the clothes on their backs - packing an large amounts of clothing, if nothing else; the Doctor was mildly surprised when he noted that she had included a hat box. (DW: Partners in Crime) Travels with the Doctor After leaving Earth, Donna and the Doctor traveled back to ancient Pompeii on the day that Mt Vesuvius erupted. She tried to convince the Doctor to stop the eruption from ever happening but he said this was impossible. There she fought the Pyrovile and convinced the Doctor to save one family from the devastation. (DW: The Fires of Pompeii) They next traveled to the Ood Sphere and discovered the dark secret behind the Ood's subservience. There they stopped the slavery and mutilation and liberated the Ood once and for all. (DW: Planet of the Ood) After traveling in the TARDIS with the Doctor, she returned with him to Earth after a call from Martha Jones to deal with a planned Sontaran invasion. Donna met the Doctor's former companion Martha, who now worked with UNIT. She went home to see her family for a short while and was terrified when her grandfather almost died at the hand of the Sontarans. She knocked a Sontaran unconscious by hitting it on the Probic vent with a hammer. (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem/ The Poison Sky) She was shocked to learn the Doctor had previously been a father, and helped him come to terms with Jenny, his daughter. (DW: The Doctor's Daughter) She met Agatha Christie in 1926 and killed a Vespiform by throwing the Firestone into a lake in order to save Agatha's life. During this adventure, she inadvertently influenced the creation of Miss Marple and Murder on the Orient Express by mentioning them to Christie years before they were created (although Christie's memories of the incident were wiped, some unconscious memories were said to have remained). (DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp) During a visit to a planet known as the Library, Donna befriended Miss Evangelista and was greatly disturbed by the fact she was able to briefly communicate with her consciousness after the girl had been killed by the Vashta Nerada. Soon after, Donna's consciousness was "saved" to the planet core-sized hard drive by CAL in order to save her from the Vashta Nerada. A replication of her face subsequently appeared as one of the Library's information Nodes, leading the Doctor to briefly believe that she had been killed. Unaware of what happened, Donna's consciousness experienced (in a disjointed fashion) several years of an idyllic existence where she married a man, took his name, now calling herself Donna McAvoy and had two children; she retained these memories after being restored to her real self. (DW: Silence in the Library/ Forest of the Dead). During a visit to the planet Shan Shen, Donna talked to a fortune teller, the fortune teller occupied Donna while a Time Beetle jumed on her back and changed her history. In the alternate world Donna met Rose Tyler, who gave her a message: "Bad Wolf". After reverting the world to normal Donna gave the Doctor her message. (DW: Turn Left) Against the Daleks Donna was taken by the Doctor to Earth, only to discover it was gone and then to the Shadow Proclamation for help. (DW: The Stolen Earth)) Subsequently, Donna was separated from the Doctor when, for reasons unknown, the TARDIS refused to let her leave when the others surrendered to the Daleks. Soon after, she made a mental and physical connection to the Doctor's severed hand which held residual energy left over from the Doctor's aborted regeneration. This led to the creation of a new Doctor, who had the memories and appearance of the Doctor, but who was also half Human and had aspects of Donna's personality. (Making the "clone", in some aspects, Donna's offspring.) Donna, herself, had also been given Time Lord intellect, rendering her the "DoctorDonna" of the Ood's prophecy. The powers did not manifest itself until she received an electrical charge while being stunned by Davros. She used her newfound intellect to deactivate the reality bomb and help defeat Davros and the Daleks. She helped the Doctor oversee the full compliment of TARDIS crew as the Earth was returned to its proper place (during which she engaged in some not-so-good-natured rivalry with Sarah Jane Smith over Jack Harkness). After assisting the Doctor in exiling the Meta-Crisis Doctor to Rose Tyler's alternate earth and saying farewell to Rose and Jackie Tyler, Donna's mind began to overload from all the information within it, a consequence of the impossible Time Lord-Human meta-crisis. In order to save her life, the Doctor was forced to wipe her memories of all her adventures with him. (DW: Journey's End) Back to Earth The Doctor returned her home, with strict instructions to her mother and grandfather never to tell her about him or the TARDIS, indicating that the Donna who had matured into a responsible woman as a result of meeting the Doctor was "dead" - thereby fulfilling Dalek Caan's prophecy. After one final meeting (in which he introduced himself as John Smith), the Doctor left Donna to her "normal" life once more. Wilf, her grandfather, promised to keep thinking of the Doctor on her behalf. (DW: Journey's End) The Master's Return By Christmas 2010, Donna had gotten her life back on track, becoming engaged to a man named Sean Temple. She nearly bumped into the Doctor twice, but narrowly missed him. For Christmas, she gave Wilf a book by Joshua Naismith , but did not know exactly why she got it for him, stating that she simply "felt" like he should have it. On Christmas Day the Master took control over Earth and turned every human into versions of himself. Donna's half-Time Lord mind meant she was unaffected by it, but her mother and Sean were not. The shock of seeing them transformed into duplicates of the Master reawakened some of the memories of her travels with the Doctor, with visions of several aliens she had met appearing in her mind. When parts her memories began returning, she held her head in pain. She later called Wilf again, but the Master answered his phone. She was told by Wilf to run for her life, as the Master had already located her to kill her. Donna fleed into an alley but was quickly surrounded. After experiencing more flashes of repressed memories from her travels, a blast of energy was emmitted from her body, eliminating the surrounding Master clones, and she collapsed to the floor. When Gallifrey appeared in the sky, hurtling towards Earth, her unconscious body was found by Sean and brought back to her home. It was revealed that the Doctor had also implanted a self-defence device that sent her to sleep, but otherwise did not harm her. She came round when the TARDIS appeared in the street and complained that she had, once again, missed something important. Later, Donna and Sean were married and left the church with family and friends cheering them on. Donna asked specifically for a photograph for her and her friends, allowing her parents to speak with the Doctor for one last time. They returned and gave Donna a brown envelope, a gift from her now-deceased father, which contained a lottery ticket. She remembered that the lottery had a triple roll-over prize before stuffing the ticket in her dress. (DW: The End of Time) Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline, Donna chose not to take the job at H.C. Clements, and instead chose to work for Jival Chowdry. During the next couple of years, Donna and her family went from living the life of luxury thanks to a raffle ticket, to living as homeless refugees as British society collapsed. During this time, she had several encounters with a mysterious blonde woman who claimed that Donna's life was never meant to turn out this way, that she was supposed to make the decision to work for Clements which in turn would result in the Doctor's survival after the Webstar incident and, later, her travelling as his companion. Eventually convinced, Donna agreed to be sent back to June 2007 in a jerry-rigged time machine; her task was to prevent her younger self from "turning right" and taking the fateful job with Chowdry. Unable to get there in time, the alternate timeline Donna Noble threw herself in front of a lorry in order to cause a traffic jam that would physically prevent her younger self from making that decision. Just before her death, the blonde woman appeared to Donna and passed a message for her to give to the Doctor. When the timeline was restored, Donna Noble retained some memories of the alternate timeline, including the blonde woman and her message to the Doctor: "Bad Wolf". (DW: Turn Left) Noble, Donna Noble, Donna Noble, Donna